1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to skate devices and more particularly to an improved roller skate assembly which generates sparks during use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of roller skate assemblies have been devised, including shoe types attachable to or including shoes, and the roller skate board, which resembles a small surf or ski board. Roller skating is again becoming very popular in its many forms and performances thereon are becoming quite skilled, varied and difficult, such as roller disco dancing and ballet. Roller skating involves speed and exercise and conveys a general feeling of excitement. It would be desirable to be able to enhance that excitement in a simple inexpensiveway which would encourage more utilization of roller skating as a form of exercise, entertainment, as a spectacle and as a form of relaxation.